Inesperado
by Amaikurai
Summary: Dib está sólo en su habitación hasta que un irken con orejas y cola de gato aparece para irrumpir en su vida.


**Aclaro que dos issues del comic me inspiraron, aun si una fue sólo por la portada. El primero es el #11sobre las alergias de Dib, en este se menciona que Dib es alergico al pelo de mascotas y Zim la usa en su contra. Sé en ese mismo comic las alergias son curadas, pero en este fic no lo están por eso su miedo a otro es el #48 por su portada de cat-Zim.**

**Quiero agradecer a kioxolot en Tumblr por inspirarme.**

* * *

Dio golpecitos con la punta de su lápiz sobre su escritorio, mientras sus pensamientos divagan de forma automática hacia cierta amenaza verde. En ese momento estaba en su habitación escribiendo algunas notas sobre el vampiro pollo, o algo por el estilo, pero si era honesto yacían minutos desde que olvido completamente lo que estaba haciendo y se concentró en pensar cuál sería el siguiente plan de Zim. No tenía ni la menor idea ya que el irken se había vuelto aún más desconfiado, de hecho, Zim escasamente hablaba con él, lo cual lo hizo llegar a la conclusión de que estaba planeando algo malo. Estaba casi seguro en un cien por ciento.

Entrecerró la mirada y pensó en cualquier idea que Zim pudiera crear desde el último plan fallido. Para su suerte, esa vez fue capaz de detenerlo antes de que hiciera explotar la tienda "arma tu oso de peluche". Últimamente, Zim tenía un evidente odio por los peluches de animales, y si mal no recordaba, también mencionó algo de que su ayudante robot había llenado la casa con éstos. Zim entonces ideó un plan de controlar a los niños, y por lo tanto a los adultos, usando los juguetes. Por supuesto, que él no puedo aguantar la horrible lindura cuando su robot les tomo un inmenso amor a los peluches y trajo un montón de ellos a la base del invasor.

Ahora, Zim callaba demasiado con sus planes, lo cual era extraño pues el irken siempre aprovechaba la oportunidad para jactarse de sus ideas, pero ésta vez simplemente siguió actuando como si nada estuviera pasando.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente, Zim?—se dijo a sí mismo descansando su barbilla sobre se mano con un gesto pensativo—. Lo que sea que hagas voy a detenerlo.

Aunque no había nadie para escucharlo, Dib estaba acostumbrado a hablar en voz alta, un viejo hábito que su hermana ridiculizaba constantemente.

Sin embargo, un sonido afuera de su ventana captó su atención. Por un momento pensó que podría ser un objeto que fue arrastrado por el viento sobre su techo y luego golpeó la ventana al caer, pero el sonido continuó por varios segundos, y juraba que asimilaba el sonido de un animal caminando. Probablemente sea un mapache o algo así, concluyó y se giró hacia su cuaderno, dispuesto a continuar las notas de su investigación.

Mientras los minutos pasaban, ya no escuchó el sonido, así que fuese lo que fuera ya de había ido.

Iba a dibujar un diagrama cuando un golpe en su ventana lo hizo sobresaltar. No era como si alguien lo hiciera, sino más bien eran golpes aleatorios que fácilmente podría describir como arañazos más que golpes. Ésta vez estaba seguro de ir a investigar y así descubrir la verdad, aunque dudoso, pero determinado, trago saliva nervioso y se forzó a él valiente para enfrentar lo que sea que estuviera afuera. Aunque temió por un momento que podría tratarse de de un animal salvaje listo para atacar, podría ser ese mapache que pensó unos minutos antes, así que se dio ánimos y contó hasta tres antes de deslizar la cortina para ver hacia afuera.

No había nada.

Una expresión confusa apareció en su rostro. Eso era raro, pues había escuchado el sonido un segundo antes así que no tenía sentido que no hubiera nada, por lo que abrió la ventana para revisar. Se sostuvo con las manos del alféizar antes de asomarse en búsqueda de la causa, pero sólo fue recibido por el vacío de la calle y el viento soplando.

Que extraño.

Como sea, puede que al final solo fueron imaginaciones suyas. No había tenido el descanso apropiado los últimos dias, así que no me sorprendía escuché ruidos debido a su falta de sueño.

Al final, decidió dejar el tema de lado y regresar a su escritorio. Estaba a punto de sentarse cuando escucho un sonido sordo a sus espaldas, así que se detuvo de inmediato. Estaba seguro que no lo imagino esta vez, aun si el sonido fue vagamente audible.

Sus pensamientos imaginaron toda posibilidad de lo que podría esperar al escuchar ese sonido y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando su lógica concluyó con use podría ser algo malo. Algo que sólo su nemesis podía hacer. Su paranoia incremento y si cuerpo reaccionó paralizándose unos momentos atónito cuando se dio cuenta de ello.

Durante ese lapso de tiempo sólo hubo silencio, siendo interrumpido por los ruidosos latidos de su corazón. Tenía enfrentar lo que sea que fuese, pero tenía que hacerlo porque al menos tenía que defenderse.

Una vez más se obligó a se valiente y se preparó para pelear ante el primer atisbo de amenaza ante él.

Contó de nuevo hasta tres y se giró adoptando una pose defensiva intentando verse confiado.

Sin embargo, tal confianza duró poco más que nada cuando su miedo incrementó abruptamente cuando reconoció de que se trataba. Esa piel verde y esos ojos magenta eran fácilmente identificables, pero esas características no fueron los que lo alarmaron y enviaron ese sentimiento de terror por su cuerpo, sino dos orejas y una cola que reconocía de que era. Unas orejas y cola de gato para aclarar.

Recuerdos de su horrible alergia a los felinos produjeron en Dib un miedo irracional, junto con una confusión extrema porque no tenía idea de que estaba pasando.

—¡Aaah!

De inmediato retrocedió tanto como fuera posible, y fue tan lejos como para saltar hacia el escrito lanzando patadas intentando darle a lo que sea que no que esa cosa era. Claramente se veía como Zim… pero esas orejas inspiraban desconfianza.

—¡Por Saturno, Zim!—exclamó con un ligero temblor en su voz, ¿sabía Zim de sus alergias? Tenía que, pues no había otra explicación para eso—. ¡¿Que haces en mi habitación?!

Zim no respondió, simplemente miró a Dib de forma intensa, ladeando su cabeza ligeramente cuando escuchó el tono severo en su voz, más no tuvo alguna reacción más, quedándose en el mismo sitio. Dib se sentía vulnerable snte esa mierda y también estaba preocupado por la falta de reacción de Zim, usualmente obtenía respuestas violentas y explosivas por parte del irken.

Entonces Dib procedió a analizar al invasor. La cola de Zim se movía suavemente al igual que sus orejas aunque estas últimas lo hacían de forma imperceptible. Después de unos momentos cuando sólo había calma, Dib decidió que era lo suficientemente seguro para bajar del escritorio, pero no hizo avance hacia Zim. Tenía que anticipar un ataque antes de que fuera tarde, así que era mejor si mantenía cierta distancia, por si las dudas. Murmuró otra maldición cuando notó que no tenía un arma para defenderse, además, no sabía las intenciones de Zim. Pero de una cosa estaba seguro y ésta era que no iba a ser bueno para él.

—¿Zim?—intentó llamarlo, pero hubo respuesta verbal—. ¿Zim? ¿Esto es parte de tus planes malvados? Porque si es así entonces…

Pero no pudo terminar su enunciado porque Zim se movió hacia adelante en un movimiento fugaz y sigiloso que Dib no pudo responder a tiempo. No fue hasta segundos después que se dio cuenta que la Zim estaba recargado contra él, así que intentó retroceder, pero su espalda se golpeó con el escritorio. El dolor fue olvidado casi de inmediato mientras su cerebro alarmado le gritaba que se alejara o su cuerpo comenzara a reaccionar a su alergia. Su piel se volvería rojiza y le daría comezón, en pocos segundos se hincharía y como consecuencia tendría que pasar días en el hospital. Eso si es que sobrevivía.

Espero que los horribles síntomas hicieran su aparición, pero para su sorpresa no hubo ni uno. No sólo se encontraba bien, sino que Zim estaba restregándose contra él, incluso podía sentir un ligero temblor provenir del irken… ¿estaba ronroneando?

La escena era completamente irreal que tenía problemas encontrando sentido a lo que estaba pasado. ¿Sería acaso que se quedó dormido y eso era un sueño raro? ¿Por qué soñaría con Zim siendo un gato en primer lugar? ¿Por qué estaba ronroneando? ¿No que los gatos ronroneaban cuando están felices?

No había razón lógica para responder a estas preguntas, bueno, a excepción de las primera porque de la nada Zim alzó su mano y lo rasguño con sus garras, siendo el dolor una confirmación de que estaba despierto.  
Y vivo.

—¡Auch! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Zim siseó y frotó su cabeza contra la mano de Dib en una petición implícita que no podía creer. Pero, oye, era probable que se había vuelto loco.

—¿Quieres que te acaricie?—preguntó Dib incrédulo a lo que Zim respondió con otro ronroneo buscando la calidez de Dib—. No puedo creer que te estoy acariciando, quiero decir, puedo creer que vinieras a matarme, eso sería más fácil de entender. ¿Pero esto? Esto es raro.

A pesar de sus palabras, no dejó de darle atención a Zim, incluso acarició sus orejas obteniendo una interesante relación mientras el irken-gato cerraba los ojos pidiendo más tacto.

—Oye, te ves lindo haciendo eso—comentó Dib sin pensar sus palabras y cuando procesó lo que dijo alejó su mano y se las arregló para alearse de Zim—. Quiero decir, yo n-no quería decirlo en voz alta. ¿Lo dije? ¡Oh por Júpiter! ¡¿Que le acabo de decir a mi nemesis?!—. Dib sonaba genuinamente preocupado sobre sí mismo dando un paso hacia la cama y recargando una mano sobre la orilla al mismo tiempo que su otra mano cubría sus ojos no queriendo ver a Zim. De hecho, le gustaría conservar un poco de su dignidad y cordura, gracias.  
Pero nada iba como quería y no pudo evitar ver a su enemigo, en caso de que decidiera atacarlo. Si, era por eso, no podía tener la guardia baja. Mas no estaba preparado para tener tal vista; Zim yacía ladeando su cabeza una vez más con un gesto confundido mientras leía las reacciones de Dib a lo que él pudo jurar que vio a Zim rodar sus orbes alienígenas. Fue entonces que Zim se empujó hacia el humano haciendo que este cayera sentado sobre la cama, pronto se encontró acercándose más, sólo para terminar sentándose en el regazo de Dib. Aun cuando el irken conservaba su misma estatura desde que llegó a la Tierr, aún seguía siendo demasiado pequeño comparado con el humano, lo cual ayudaba a Zim a caber perfectamente en el espacio personal del humano y se recostó en su torso.

Las emociones que Dib estaban experimentando eran demasiado confusas como para encontrar una respuesta correcta a la actitud de Zim, se sentía sobretodo nervioso por la reacción de su cuerpo ante el estado del irken. En primera, su cerebro había concluído que si no había ni siquiera un estornudo desde el principio, sería prácticamente imposible que tuviera una reacción alérgica para este segundo, el comportamiento de Zim era más espeluznante y perturbador de lo normal. Y finalmente, por alguna extraña razón, su cuerpo no tuvo muchos problemas respondiendo a las demandas de Zim sobre acariciarlo y cargarlo. Así que no sabía si él estaba espantado por Zim o él mismo.

Por le otro lado, se dio cuenta de que Zim estaba mucho más tranquilo de esa forma y que no tenía que soportar sus molestos comentarios o su voz. Pero, encontrar a un irken con características gatunas no tenía ningún sentido. Y ahí estaba la lógica, seguía con vida. Zim y él eran enemigos, por dios. Tenía que parar de inmediato.

—Zim, no sé qué está pasandote o por qué estás haciendo esto, pero tienes que detenerte, Me estás asustando. ¿Ves? No tengo alguna reacción alérgica causado por tu forma gatuna, así que deberías marcharte antes de que esto se ponga más raro…

A pesar de su tono severo, no dejó de acariciar la cabeza de Zim, la cual era sorprendentemente suave. También, de alguna forma los ronroneos de Zim lo ayudaban a calmar su ansiedad.

Zim alzó la vista ante esas palabras y Dib pensó que por fin estaba siendo escuchado, ¿acaso estaba comprendiendo lo que pasaba?

Su pregunta fue respondida por Zim cortando la distancia entre ellos y en ese instante, Zim tocó suavemente la sección media en su rostro, en donde debía estar su nariz, conectandola con la nariz humana de Dib. El contacto fue breve, pero se sintió que fue más largo de lo que parecía. El aire quedó atascado en los pulmones de Dib cuando se dio cuenta de que ello habían compartido lo que se hacía llamar "beso esquimal", sintió temor de tal acción, pues fue tan íntimo y sin sentido que se llevó consigo todo pensamiento lógico en su mente.

Zim sonrió completamente satisfecho antes de acomodarse recargado en el humano de nuevo, disfrutando de su calidez.  
Mientras tanto el cerebro de Dib estaba recuperándose de un apagón cerebral inesperado y una vez recuperado miró hacia abajo, encontrándose una expresión llena de paz en el rostro de Zim. El gato alienígena casi parecía ser capaz de quedarse dormido sin problema, tan quieto y adorable.

Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, Dib aceptó que Zim como gato no era tan malo como pensó, pero estaba totalmente seguro que fue un encuentro inesperado.

* * *

**Nada más que decir que ya tenía esto en inglés pero decidí traducirlo al español, ajskjas. Y es todo creo xd**  
**Gracias por leer, ajio(?)**


End file.
